Untold Feelings
by Rhaide AND Souichirou-chan
Summary: "The first time you fall in love, it changes your life forever..And no matter how hard you try, the feeling never goes away.."
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Monsieur & Mademoiselle! I know I'm not French but I just want to greet all of you guys in that way..haha..and I also know that my grammar sucks (oh, sorry for the word). Anyway, due to my forbidden (that's not what you thinking, forbidden for me means it's sOOOOOOO IMPOSIBLE to happen on the real series) fantasies about Okikagu, and while listening love songs to my playlist.., I decided to create a short story 'bout them..that maybe…maybe…could happen in the near future.. (WISH IT WAS TRUE!) haha..Sorry for the side comments..

Reviews are very much appreciated! Enjoy!

PS : Before I start to write this…kindly let me say something! I LOVE YOU SOUGO OKITA MY NUMBER 1! (Okay I'm alive)

PS (Number 2): I'm a total Okikagu fan…Expect some fluffiness and some OOC's..

* * *

**UNTOLD FEELINGS (PROLOGUE)**

_**I'm not lookin' for someone to talk to..**_

_**I've got my friends, I'm more than okay..**_

_**I've got more than a girl could wish for..**_

_**I live my dreams but it's not all they say…**_

_**Still I believe,..**_

_**I'm missin' somethin' real..**_

_**I need someone who really sees me..**_

"_I can still remember the time when I was thinking about my dream wedding. You know, almost all normal girls have their own fantasies about that special day. At that day, I was just a kid, and of course it will reflect on what I really want. When that day comes, I want to have the factory manager—No! a super rich factory manager who can afford to give me 144 packs of sukonbu (as my daily supply) to be my husband. I don't care if he's a stingy amanto, a yato like me, or just a typical human. It won't even bothers me whatever looks he had, if he's baldy like Papi , a gorilla, or something . As long as he is a factory manager who can afford to give me 200 packs of sukonbu as my daily supply., then It would be fine .Wait..did I just say that twice?_

_Then of course, our wedding will be the grandest wedding in the whole universe! The reception will be held (Come on! Liars go to hell! Who doesn't get bored in wedding ceremony-aru! Besides, reception part is the best aru!) On a large room with several tables filled with fried sausage, roasted sausage, sausage with cheese, rice with sausage, sausage with eggs, sausage sandwich! Hah! Who they think they are to complain? And they are only stupid guest who are just after on my food aru! Hehehehehe…then 75% No! 85% of the food would be for the cutest BRIDE. The rest would be for the stupid guests (who care about them anyway?) And for my husband *GRINS* I think it's okay if he doesn't have a share..if he dies on starving..Then that would be a great advantage for me since I don't need to waste my time killing him or throwing him to the outer space then put him on the black hole..(as what I'm planning RIGHT after the wedding) MISSION ACCOMPLISH! Oh! After that, all of our gifts..all of the moron's fortunes would be all mine! Hahahahahaha! I'm the happiest girl in the whole universe!_

_But then,..things had suddenly changed, I guess..I don't know if I'm even aware of it..I just only wake up one day realizing that it was no longer the dream day I'm longing to see..Now I don't care about supplies of sukonbus or the factory manager..It's okay even the venue is not on the huge place with several tables filled with my favorite foods. Actually, I'm not even thinking about the reception. It's fine even there were no sausage, no sukonbus, no gifts, no fortune, no money.._

_Yeah..sounds like an idiot..but that's the bare truth. A truth that until now, it's too hard to admit..And even I can't still explain it…All I want to see on that very day was his face….that bastard's face that was gently smiling at me while waiting at the altar..His bloody eyes that was just focused on me as I drew closer to him..His sandy-colored hair that was softly moving together with the wind..That was enough..to much enough for me to call it PERFECT.._

_I know this is crazy….but this is what I truly feel…_

* * *

Ooookay! I know it's too short…but the next would be 3 times longer than this..haha..and you will get the real story on the next chapter…

Thanks for reading-desu~

-Souichirou-chan..


	2. Chapter 2

Uweeeeeehhh? Until now, I still can't believe that I had already received reviews from this story..haha, maybe that's we called "OKIKAGU FAN POWER", that more and more Okikagu fans are craving for fanservice! Yeah…But honestly, I have a strong feeling that Gintama won't end without them having….Kyaaaaahhh… *FLING FLING* I mean, what's the reason of their awesome chemistry if they will not end together? Ne?hahaha… (Laugh much)

But really, knowing that there were also people who are supporting my story (though my grammar is somewhat bad (2X!)) makes me so much to be in full spirit.. So THANK YOU THANK YOU so much for the readers and reviewers of this newly created fanfic..Your appreciation is one of the reasons for me, as a writer to update this as soon as possible.. Anyway, since I have this VOLATILE type of mind, it sometimes depends on your reviews whether what would happen next or what would I write..so REVIEWS coming from you guys have a great impact on this story… (ohhhhhhhhh…..)

Yosh! As I promise, you will get the real story from here..Enjoy!

PS: I forgot to tell on the prologue that the first part was from the song 'All the Love in the World' by The Corrs..sorry (I Love PS!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GINTAMA. I'm just a SADIST, that's all.

-Souichirou-chan~

* * *

**UNTOLD FEELINGS- CHAPTER 1**

-"….gin-san…"

-"hmmm?"

-"gin-san!"

-"hmmm?"

-"GIN-SAN."

-"hmmm?"

-"GIN-SAN!"

-"hmm?"

-"GIIIINNNNNN-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

Actually, it always takes more than 20 attempts for Shinpachi to wake up the perm-haired samurai every morning, not including the veins popping on the side of his forehead and a lump of saliva coming from his mouth especially when he is on the fourth level of calling him 'GIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN-SAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!'. He sometimes think that without this, I wouldn't be a normal day for the Yorozuya..or maybe he's just having his bestseller nightmares..

ODD JOBS GIN is as same a usual, from the mere fact that it was always bankrupt and haven't gain a single yen (or even 300 yen) to the task assigned to them…still pathetic, that was the right word I guess..

Finally the Yorozuya's boss opened his eyes. Good thing Shinpachi doesn't need to get a pail of water , a katana, or something that would made the older guy jump from his bed. NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE 2ND-TO-THE MAIN CHARACTER GUY WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH HIS POPULARITY!(hehehe)

"gaaaahhh...what's with that irritating noise? I't makes me feel dizzy" he said while trying to get up and scratching his curly head. He seems to be half-asleep. Then he look at Shinpachi.

"oh, a glasses?" he stated with an innocent face.

"AND WHY YOU'RE ONLY PERTAINING TO MY GLASSES YOU OLD HAG! You drink too much sake again last night that's why you feel dizzy!" he screamed. Gintoki, not affected as usual, just blinked his eyes twice then-

...

...

...

"Alright Gin, there's no way a glasses can talk, now go back to your sleep.." he muttered to himself, too LOUD for the younger guy to hear him.

"HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT A GLASSES!". Now Shinpachi is pissed off, just like the old times..

It's been three years since the war between the government and terrorists had been ended. The negotiation between the two parties had also been cleared, giving the Edo the legitimate power to handle it's own government while the Joui, space pirates, and other terrorists must stop the crimes they recently spreading throughout the country. Takasugi, along with his comrades decided to desist the organization. He soon dissappeared after the incident, with no marks to trace regarding his location. Kamui, the the 7th division captain of Harusame Space Pirates and also one of most feared amanto, chose to return to his homeland to start a new life and to reunite to his father as well.

Kagura, after knowing the news about her father and her only brother,also come up to the idea of going back to the Yato tribe. Now that they were all together, in good terms, there's no reason for her to miss the opportunity having her beloved family again..as she always dream of..After that, the trio had been mostly seen fighting Aliens in the different parts of the Universe. This lead them to become more and more popular to all of the Amantos and to humans as well. Since then, the Yorozuya girl hadn't returned to Edo..

Hopeless, the glasses guy decided to relax himself on the couch located on the middle of the living room. He gasped some air before dealing with the sugar addict again.

"Gin-san, we need to hurry now for our flight today..Kagura-chan's engagement party will be tomorrow morning sharp..Umi-san might be really serious about his murder intent to us if we can't be there on time.." he said warily.

"Okay..okay" now he had no choice but to get up.

Shinpachi suddenly noticed something from Gin..He looked unfocused..maybe thinking about something..

"Nah Gin-san..I understand..There's nothing wrong on being an old bachelor. Maybe you should also stop waiting for Ketsuno.. you know (*fish eyes). Just think about her having 4 children…" Shinpachi said, just like cheering a 3 year old boy for losing his ice cream..

"Okay Mommy, thanks a lot for the concern…" he muttered.. "Wait a second..why you care about my lovelife all of a sudden? .And I'm not an Old Bachelor!"

"You're In the process of that Gin-san…" Shin answered. "I notice that you're thinking about something.."

"It was about the engagement…" then Gin stood up and proceed in the refrigerator (Did they have one?).. then grab a pack of strawberry milk..Shinpachi was still looking at him, waiting for a continuation. "I dunno…but I feel that there's something wrong about it.."

"Gin-san.."

"What?"

"I guess I already knew it.." now his face was full of malice..

"Hey..Patsuan..What's with that face? Doesn't suits you.."

"yeah… at least I'm not a lolicon.." *dog eyes*

"What the ***! The hell in your mind!"

"Anyway, it's given…who will not fall for Kagura-chan now? Even I don't see her for 5 years, I'm pretty sure that she is stunningly beautiful now..Come to think of it..She's already 19.."

"Don't think any more stupid as your glasses! It's obvious that she's different now..but she still the brat and glutton kid I knew.."

"Don't blame my glasses just because you're a lolicon!"

*BLAH BLAH BLAH!*

After the two realized that they're wasting words in this fanfic…

"Then Gin-san, why are you worrying about Kagura-chan's engagement?" he asked, just like nothing was happened.

"I told you I don't know..I just sensed something not right, that's all.."

…..

…..

…

"Gin-san, ..Umi-sama's hair is hopeless..We all know we can do nothing about it.." he predict again..

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP GUESSING! Never mind about that..Come on.."

...

...

...

"Papi's hair is improving because of the new conditioner he's using…so don't think too much about it Gin-chan and Shinpachi.." It was too late for them to notice that there was a girl sitting between them.. Judging from her looks, she's probably on her late teens. She was wearing a long and red cheongsam dress extending up to her legs. Her hair was down, but there were still two ornaments on the side of her head. The two guys just stared at her for a moment, recollecting what was really happening. Then afterwards..

….

…

"KAGURA-!"

The girl rose from her seat then face her two jaw-drop ex-co-workers…They were still on the state of shock.

"Kagura-chan! Where planning to leave today for your engagement!You shouldn't be here.." Shinpachi exclaimed. Too late, Kagura was already rummaging the kitchen again. She didn't even hear Shinpachi..

"Strawberry milk, strawberry milk, strawberry milk…your fridge still sucks..hmmm..let's proceed to the cabinet.." she absentmindedly said, not giving a damn to the two dumbstruck guys.

"Kagura –chan…." Shinpachi said again..this time, In a more calm way. Fixing his glasses, he surely know that he must admit defeat with this girl. Yeah..actually, he performed almost all of his methods in grabbing someone's attention to Kagura..(special mention his most popular *vein popping technique* and *angry granny technique*) but despite all of his what you called RIGOROUS EFFORTS , nothing seems to affect her, even just a little smirk..

"Oi oi! You suddenly appeared here without permission then you snatched our food just like that…who do you think you are? Oi oi! Screw you!" Gintoki yelled..Acting like a boss in an inspection team..

…..

….

…

"Gin-san…that girl was Kagura-chan…."

…..

…..

"Heh?"

…..

…..

….

"YOU ANNOYING BRAT! YOU PLANNING TO KILL US, AREN'T YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF DEATH THREAT WE RECEIVED FROM YOUR BALDY IF WE RUINED YOUR ENGAGEMENT? NOW GO BACK TO YOUR CLAN OR I WOULD BE THE ONE WHO WILL BLOW YOU THERE!" said Gin pinching Kagura's cheek while pulling her outside the room..

"No no, Gin-chan..don't act like that..you may lose some stalkers because of that.." the alien girl pleaded, ignoring the nags of her *foster daddy*.

"Shut up. Since when you are concerned about my stalkers? And for heaven sake, won't you please mention that annoying girl again?"

"Annoying girl, you say? How sweet my dear! " another girl came out from the ceiling. Nahh… to obvious whom she was..

"Dammit! Look what you've done , you brat!" the older man, blaming Kagura.

"Gin-san called me as annoying girl! I'm an annoying girl! I'm an annoying girl! Kyaaaaahhhh!" she sang..not bothered on those dog eyes yearning her to sink down to the ground and remain there for eternity.

"Just like in the shoujo manga..the girl is always annoying for the guy but in the end, he will also fall for her..kyaaaaaaaaaahhhh…But wait! The girl is leaving to another country and it's up for the boy to chase after her..Then he will go to the airport then—"

"GET LOST!" the three roared while kicking the stalker's ass.

After 30 minutes..

Nothing really happened, just to inform the readers how much time the trio WASTED to this fanfic.

The three were still in the living room, dumbly looking at each other like they are in the middle of the stare fight. Don't worry about Saachan…you can figure out what she's doing as of now.

SILENCE~

"Anoh..Gin-san…I was wondering…what exactly are we doing right now?" In times like this, we can surely rely to the power of GLASSES.

"Shut up Megane…we all know that you are the one who had started this…" Kagura retorted.

"And in his NORMAL state would initiate this kind of stupidity! Won't you two be serious even just on this fanfic?" the gla— oh, I mean..Shinpachi said.

"Come on, Patsuan…the writer of this fanfic is also stupid.." Gintoki, supporting Kagura..

_The writer is burning furiously in front of the monitor.._

"Besides, all of the Gintama fans are aware of this oh so-called TACTIC, ne Gin-chan?"

"Kagura is right, Shipachi-kun…" let's just say, birds with the same feather, flock together.. "Don't be such a dump..we always do this in the real anime whenever the staffs suffer their own laziness.." then he start the game by responsing K agura's stare to him.

"STOP IT ALREADY YOU TWO! Shouldn't we go to the Yato tribe now?"

...

...

...

...

"KAGURAAAA! I ALMOST FORGOT YOU IDIOT! GET GOING NOW!'' said Gin.

...

...

...

'' The enggagement is postponed..'' the girl stated..

...

...

Hearing those words, the two guys turned to her.

"But why Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi said, looking concerned about what happened. Gin just looked at her.

''I request Papi that i want to come here first before i get married..and he let me to do so..'' she bluntly said.

''How about your soon to be groom?'' Gintoki asked.

''Is he a yato just like you? Is he kind?'' another guy questioned.

Kagura munched her fifth serving of rice before answerin them.. ''Yeah...but just half blooded..his father is a Yato and his mother is from a wealthy merchant. And yes, he's so kind to the point that he do whatever i want.''

...

...

*..dot*

" Wow... Good job Kagura...in this century, all you need in this world is a person who can let you hold his neck.. That's my girl..hehe..." then he put his right hand (including the finger he mostly used for his bad habit of picking his nose) and brushed it on the china girl's head..

" AND WHAT KIND OF ADVICE IS THAT ! SHOULDN'T YOU SCOLD HER?.. Kagura-chan, how exactly you met this guy?"

"heh...meet? What are you talking about? I still don't even see his shadow... "

''What? Are you trying to tell us that you accept marrying this guy because...''

''hmmmm...let me guess..he promised you a truck of sukonbu then you agree right away, am i right?''

''wow! You're a prodigy Gin-chan...you're absolutely right..'' Kagura complimented. Shinpachi fell from his seat after that.

''oi oi Megane...you okay?'' the two checked him. You can't blame him the only person there who knows the word 'MORAL' ...

''How can i be okay if i was surrounded by idiots and immoral persons!''

''Calm down, Shinpachi...it's okay as long as we know Kagura is happy about it, right?''

HAPPY...that word suddenly give a strong hit on the girl's face..

'' Neh, by the way, Kagura-chan...why you came here on Edo all of sud-'' Shinpachi didn't managed to finished his words when he saw Kagura glaring at him.. She was blushing extremely with watery eyes as if she was about to cry. The face they rarely seen at her. Both of them froze at her.

...

''I thought you two can truly understand my feelings...How can you...HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT I WAS HAPPY ABOUT THIS!'' she didn't wait for their response and hurriedly ran outside the house..

''KAGURA-CHAN WAIT!'' Shin chassed her immediately.

Gintoki just remained there, giving a big sigh while facing his chair in front of the window..

'' I can't believe i can caught her by that single word..Guess i was right...''

END OF THE CHAPTER..

Hahaha..I know I know…Nothing much happened on this chap... Next chap would be a flashback about okikagu...so prepare!haha

..and by the way.. I just want to apologize for a late update.. I've been currently busy due to our qualifying exam... But i really promise to update the next chap sooner than this.. Hehe

REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! :)) if you only know how much can a review affect the adrenaline rush of a writer to update..haha

I would like to thank:

1. Rhaide (my partner in crime here on FF)

2. Bon (my two time reviewer)haha

3. korenai-chan

4. Dentedileone

5. Shiroi-Hoshi

6. Roseinthenight

7. Hongha

8. Anniezumi


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Greetings to all Gintama Fanfiction readers! Hmmmm…. I tried to finish this chappie as soon as possible but since I'm not so good in tear jerky moments, I just only end up having a writer's block..haha

Again, to all who support this fic and sacrificing their few minutes (sacrificing?) clicking the review button then put some message for me..THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!

As what I'd said above, this chap contains some senti (sentimental) moments for which I still don't know where i got the guts to create this..hehe..OKIKAGU MOMENTS ALSO..

And for some who are asking when will Sougo, Sadist, Souichirou, Kits, Sadist Bishie, Mr. Super cute sadist, My number 1 and mostly, My SON (AGREE OR DIE.) appear..hmmm…I guess you'll see him soon

Here's your Chap3..ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA

Italicized: FLASHBACKS

-Souichirou-chan~

UNTOLD FEELINGS: CHAPTER 3

In the middle of the busy street of Kabuki District, there was a girl running on her knees and ignoring all the noise coming from the crowd.

Idiot. That was the big word in her mind with tears running from her cerulean eyes. But this time, she was not pertaining it neither to Gin-chan and Shinpachi nor to her Nii-chan and Papi. It was her, and her stupid self for affecting too much about that word.

"It's okay as long as we know Kagura-chan is happy about it, right?"

Yeah. She was happy. She have her family now, unlike the time when his brother was a psychotic criminal and her Papi was gone in the universe as an alien hunter, having no time to visit her or even sending her a letter about the current update of his hair. She doesn't need to worry about her being a Yato, now that they are treated with honor and respect for being the greatest warrior in the universe. She can buy all the things she want, eat all the food she crave. And lastly, maybe the best...she had this young, rich, and good looking amanto guy who is ready to give her every single thing she ask for. Isn't that worth it for her to be happy?

The hell. But it's not what she feels even from the very beginning when she left the blue planet five years ago. And as days passed by, it just even hurt more. She cursed herself, for being a jerk. She hates herself every time she thinks about him. Every time her face suddenly turned stupidly pathetic especially when she.. Again, having thoughts of that particular sadist guy calling her China.

Trying to stop her tears, she closed her eyes as she recalled how his voice sounded like when he calls her name. The voice she hated most.

She want to hear that name again..from him…

"_China….."_

"_What? Planning to ruin someone's day again?"_

"_Look..I'm being polite here..have some manners, idiot.."_

"_Is that what you called politeness? Spoiling a beautiful lady by that dumb nickname?"_

"_You're not a lady China. You're an alien. An illegal, stupid, rotten, glutton, China kid to be exact."_

"_THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE! OR ELSE I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE YOU HAVE!"_

_Four o'clock in the afternoon at the Park. Kagura was having her own time munching her sukonbu till the sadist showed up. She decides to spend her few hours there, thinking about her final decision in leaving Edo. She loves her Nii-chan and Papi so much but she also want to be a Yorozuya forever, together with her Gin-chan and Megane. But she really misses her father and brother a lot, and the only way to be with them is to give up the samurai country she learned to love._

_But there is something more that gives an ache in her heart as of now, thinking if ever she finally returned to her clan. So she moped herself there, trying to remove that what-the-heck-stupid kind of feeling she's been experiencing for days._

_She doesn't know why, but after the idea of parting comes up to her mind, a picture of him, trying to pissed her off suddenly enters her mind, reminiscing how many times they fought, insulted, and almost killed each other._

"_So the sadist…."she thought to herself absentmindedly, staring at her feet as she moved it back and forth._

…

…_..._

"_I can no longer see him also…."_

_That was odd, but she felt herself getting depressed at that thoughts. Gaining back to her senses, she almost hit herself because of that act. "BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Does it mean she will going to miss the sadist? NO WAY!"_

_And so it happened. Of all the god damned person she expect to see, why it had to be that stupid egotistical bastard who's currently messing up her mind?_

_Sougo, as what he usually does, just stay in his smirking face then sat a few inches from the China girl._

_"Come on, China..You should be thankful for i give you that cute pet name of yours." he said sarcastically, giving Kagura an innocent look. _

_"SO THAT MEANS I'M YOU PET? GO TO HELL SADI-"_

_"It means you're special, China"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_For the first time, Kagura got choked because of sukonbu._

_"CHINA!" It didn't take a second for him to jump over her and clutched her back, trying to remove the pickled seaweed stucked on her throat. _

_"SSS-SAAADISSSTTTT...!" she groaned accompanied by a loud cough. "I C-CCAAN-NN'T BREATHE!"_

_"Stupid! You get choked just because of sukonbu? You're hopeless. " Sougo said. As she took a stolen glimpse to the sadist, she noticed something unbelievable from him._

_Okita Sougo, mostly known as the 'Prince of the Planet Sadist' is freakin' worried about her._

_BINGO._

_Realizing this, she felt a sudden heat on her face. But she swiftly removed that kind of feeling when she remembers what she was really planning. Breaking her gag, she carelessly released his lock on her then give a mocking laugh to the sadist captain._

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Sadist? Showing you're soft side huh? I didn't know you have one. Kinda disgusting..." she snort._

_Kagura laughed endlessly as she claimed her victory for today. She expects him to attack her, bashed her face, or drew his katana to her, attempting to slash her awesome and beautiful face. Giving a strong grip on her parasol, she prepared herself for the sadist's revenge._

_Unfortunately, this is not what happens next. _

_For the first time, she saw the sadist chuckling in front of her._

"_W-WW—WHHAT THE HECK IS FUNNY SADIST?" she muttered. In her few years of being his rival or maybe we can consider her as his 'friend', she used to witness few expressions coming from the Sadist. If he's not on his deadpan mode (which he commonly used) or infuriated mode (hehe..i can admit that he's typically wearing this whenever I am with him – aru..stupid sadist) then he is on his 'area of expertise' : the SADIST MODE. But this face….nahhh..in her dreams._

_Too bad..she can't claim her victory now.._

_The sadist captain didn't even response to her. He didn't even realize that the Yato girl was fuming at him while pointing her parasol directly to his face. Instead, he just keeps on giggling like some sort of guy furtively getting delighted because of his girlfriend's deed. _

_If it's not the fact that she always want to beat the crap out of him, she might have concluded that there's terribly wrong with her at that moment. She almost forgot what was really bothering her._

_She glanced at him as he continue acting like an OC. Out of nowhere, she suddenly remember something upon staring at the police officer._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Come to think of it, this will be the last day that i will see the sadist..." she thought to herself._

_The last...and then...never..._

_"Hahaha.. I'm sorry China, i just can't imagine you're too idiot to perform such a lame joke like that...that's why i thought it's true. I'm sorry, i forgot considering that empty brain of yours." Okita stated. _

_It's kind of weird but Sougo found that joke hilarious (though he must admit that he was got caught in the first place) , not because of the prank itself but the way she react after that. _

_Unknown to Kagura's awareness, he always felt something from his heart whenever she gives her attention to him (considering the fact that she only want to destroy and beat him everytime they 'accidentally' meet). But of course, the China doll is too dumb to notice that, which give him the best reason to ignore his feelings for Kagura._

_Going back to his composure, he stood up then turned to his so called rival._

_"Thanks for being my best toy, China. Better ask Danna or that four-eyed guy to teach you about practical joke...so that you can impress me with your ass next time. I'm off now." he said bluntly then walks away._

_As he was about a few meters from the bench, he felt something pulling his back. _

_"Where do you think you're going, Sadist?" he turned around and saw the China girl seriously looking at him. _

_The China was angry, not the kind of hate he usually see to her when he teased her or in the middle of their fight. It was as if it really comes deep inside her, the one that really hurts her._

_"Are you a total dumb or what, China? We both know that I'm just having a bre—" he didn't managed to continue it when he suddenly felt a strong grip on his arm._

…_._

…_._

"_You need to pay with this, Sadist.."_

Okay. *hands up* I know I know..I'M A FAILURE.. But I think it's better to publish it with a cliffhanger (AGAIN!) than updating it by next month ..JOKE! haha ..I was planning to finish the flashback in just one chapter but… yah, my fault..haha..

Don't worry..I'll try my VERY VERY VERY VERY BEST to update the next chap as soon as possible..

Don't forget to click *Review* button if you love me.. XD

**PS: **Hi to my fellow GINTAMMAAAARRDDSSS in fb! Take care! ^^

-Souichirou-chan~


End file.
